It is known in the medical field to provide mattress constructions having flexible compartments for pressurized fluid to provide support for a bed patient to reduce pressure and sheer forces on the body of the patient by the mattress surface. It is also known to provide mattress constructions incorporating variously arranged flexible air compartments which may be inflated or deflated, as desired, to roll a patient from a center supine to a right or left side position on the bed for selected periods of time. Certain of such pressurized air support systems are known as "low air loss" systems which are continuously connected to a pressurized air source and have micropores in the flexible air compartments to continuously release pressurized air therefrom for various effects, such as heating, cooling, or drying of a patient's body.
U.S. Pat. Nos. which disclose and describe pressurized air mattress support systems are exemplified, as follows:
______________________________________ 5,103,519 5,020,176 4,949,412 5,092,007 5,003,654 4,803,744 5,073,999 4,995,124 4,797,962 5,070,560 4,989,283 4,694,520 5,062,167 4,949,414 4,617,690 4,279,044 ______________________________________
Most of the listed patent constructions which utilize air compartment arrangements for the support and positioning of a bed patient are of relatively expensive and complex construction and design, and employ many variously configured air compartments under various portions of the patient's anatomy to move the patient, or to create a desired firmness or softness of support of the patient, as controlled by the patient or a patient attendant.